


sunshine

by Kneeshee



Series: JayKyle Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Discord: JayKyle Week 2020, I'm sorry this is so short, M/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, i am the angst queen, kind of a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: Day Five: Overprotective | Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: JayKyle Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912960
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	sunshine

The gods stood in silence as Jason and Aphrodite’s cries filled the air. Jason’s pleads for the body lying motionless on the ground falling on slightly deaf ears.

Kyle was dying.

A vicious fight between the yellow and red lanterns against the Green lanterns of Earth left Kyle severely injured. His comrades rushed him back home as quickly as they could. Aphrodite had only barely sensed her son coming into the earth atmosphere before she was whisking them all up to the Heavens. She screamed loud enough to have almost the entirely pantheon rushing to her side.

Apollo rushed forward as quickly as he could to heal his son’s lover, but his soul was only barely hanging on. Even now as Aphrodite and his son wept, the god of healing continued to try to save the boy’s life. The first demigod to be born in centuries. He had brought a light to Olympus that no one had seen missing.

Kyle struggles to meet Jason’s eyes, but when he does, he smiles gently, _“You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when the skies are ray. You’ll never know dear; how much I love you.”_

Aphrodite _wailed._

Jason nearly stopped breathing as a fresh batch tears poured down his face. _“Ky- “_

_“Baby, we don’t stand a chance, its sad but it’s true. I’m way too good at goodbyes.”_

The Lanterns as one fell to their knees. They knew of how fiercely the boy loved and how deeply it hurt when his lovers died. When Sinestro poisoned Aphrodite to the point that she almost faded, he had the look of resignation in his face. His eyes had looked so dead.

Was it selfish for them to wish he would relieve that pain than to see him struggling at death’s doors?

“Kyle, baby, no. You’re not dying,” Jason declared. He placed his hands-on Kyle and the warmth of healing stretched through him. Jason could feel his great uncle Hades keeping Kyle’s soul in place. But it just wouldn’t catch. It wouldn’t catch.

“ _Mother, I know that you’re tired of being alone,”_ he rasped. Aphrodite laid her head across Kyle’s chest as the tears continuously flowed out of her. Her least favorite goddesses, Athena and Artemis, stood on either side of her providing her with what little comfort that they could.

_“Wear excuses on my sleeve, hide my heart for you to keep. I’ve been falling for you slow.”_

Aphrodite kept shaking her head in disbelief, “Not my baby. Not my son. Please, Fates. Not my baby.”

Jason shook his head in disbelief. Kyle was not dying. He was not. They had plans. They were getting married in a few months. They were going to retire. They had saved up enough money to buy a home in _Castellan._ Jason was going to open a bookstore and a bakery. Kyle was going to open an artistry. He wanted somewhere that he could leave all his paint water lying around while he created commissions for the gods. Jason’s own father had even found the perfect place for him to set up his shop. A building on top of hill where the sun and moon light lit the up the country perfectly.

“Kyle, please. Fight it,” Aphrodite whispered brokenly. She had raised her baby. She had been there for everything. She knew it would hurt to watch her child pass on (it always did. The pain never dulled no matter how distant the gods may be), but if anything, this may cause her to fade completely.

“Mētēr?”

With tears in her eyes, Aphrodite met her child’s eyes, “Yes, my little dove?”

“I’m tired.”

Everyone lurched forward as if they were able to physically stop him, “DON’T GO TO SLEEP!”

Kyle jump with the little energy that he had. His soul locked into place for just a second before slipping away again. Apollo’s face twisted into a determined frown. The boy was not dying. Not today. Not if Apollo had anything to say about it.

Aphrodite placed her hands around his face gently, “Stay awake, little dove. Look at me, little one.”

Kyle struggled to meet his mother’s eyes. His own kaleidoscopic were glazed. Aphrodite felt another wave of tears overtake her. _“I know sometimes we don’t agree. But I’m always on your team. And is somebody ever get mean if they try to take a swing somebody hold my earrings cause they gone have to get through me.”_

Jason was trembling as he kept trying to force Kyle’s soul to _stay in fucking place_. He was not losing the love of his life. Not today. Not ever.

Kyle turned his head slightly to meet Jason’s eyes. “ _You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy.”_

Apollo with tears pouring out his eyes shoves his hand through the young man’s chest.

Everyone turned away as a golden glow exploded throughout the room.

Kyle _screamed_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be longer but I ran out of time.  
> If you want to know more about this universe or see snippets of what I planned or just didn’t or will probably not make it into the story....  
> Join me on my discord server.  
> https://discord.gg/2J3TSYY


End file.
